Pokémon Brick Bronze Wikia:Guidelines
These are the wiki guidelines. These guidelines must be followed, and not following these guidelines could lead you up to consequences that depend on what guideline you break. Please atleast read the text in bold before editing any pages or creating any pages. These guidelines do not apply to forum posts, blog posts, or chat messages. General Editing Guidelines Do not vandalize! '''Vandalism is the act of creating a mess on the wiki, usually with inappropriate content. Clearing a page, inserting off topic or obvious false information, distorting a page and spamming on a page is one of the many things that are considered vandalism. Vandalism will only get you in trouble, usually by being banned. If there is constant vandalism, pages will be locked temporarily. '''Use proper grammar and spelling. Canadian/British/Australian grammar is preferred. '''Now this can be let go of if the mistake is minor or by accident and it should be corrected if you see any mistakes that you recognize. If you are not sure you have used correct spelling or grammar, check by using online tools. Also make sure to proofread. '''Use punctuation and capitalization. '''Punctuation and capitalization are important for helping people understand what you are trying to share. Make sure you capitalize every starting letter of a starting word of a sentence, and not forget about commas and periods. This is excusable if it is a caption of an image. '''Third person words. '''Always use third person words like, "player". Avoid using words like "you", and remember to use "the player" if you are describing an action someone does. '''Center images. '''It is preferred to have centered images if they are in a table. '''Use the templates provided. '''There are templates provided, like Template:Heading and Template:Infopage. You will have to edit things yourself so check the sources of other pages for reference. If you are editing an infopage, check what rows the thing you are editing has. '''No inappropriate content. '''This includes content not only on pages, but on blog posts, forum posts, and the chat. Profanity is also considered as inappropriate content. Please make this wiki clean for everyone! Creating Pages '''Add a page only when it is necessary! '''Only Pokémon, locations, notable teams or characters, items, types, and tools like the RTD, should have a page. If you want to create a guide, use the blog post feature. Otherwise, don't create a page. '''Categorize pages. '''Pages should be categorized in their correct category. Check the category to see what pages are in it before adding a page to a category. '''Check other pages for reference. '''This helps a lot if you are new. It is recommended to check other pages to see how they are laid out before creating a page. '''Make the title being mentioned bold. '''If the title of a page is being mentioned for the first time, make it bold. Here is an example from the page Rosecove Beach: '''Rosecove Beach is a beach connecting Route 8 and Rosecove City. Do not copy information from other wikis, WORD FOR WORD! '''Basically, don't plagarize. Original words are better and besides, people could just go to other wikis if they wanted the copied information. Please include information that relate to the game more. Rarity Guide For each 100 encounters, if a Pokémon appears: * 50-100 times: Label it as '''Common * 21-49 times: Label it as Uncommon * 6-20 times: Label it as Rare * 5 times or below: Label it as Very Rare As for special encounters which only provide one chance for battle, such as Mythical Pokémon Jirachi, label them as One Only. Extra Guidelines * Use é (alt+0233 on Windows) when you are using the word Pokémon.